Electronic components are commonly manufactured in component form. These electronic components are commonly housed in electronic chassis with identical size and attachment mechanisms that slide into electronic rack enclosures. The electronic rack enclosures allow the user of the electronic components to readily access the electronic components and interconnect the components with the appropriate electronic connections. Therefore, the electronic rack enclosures serve as means of storing and protecting valuable electronic components.
These electronic rack enclosures are typically rectangular in shape and have historically been made of metal, either stainless steel or aluminum. In hostile environments these electronic rack enclosures undergo significant mechanical stresses. These mechanical stresses are in the form of mechanical vibrations over a broad spectrum of frequencies and amplitudes. Unfortunately, if the rack is not properly designed, the mechanical vibrations are transferred to the electronic components. Since electronic components are typically fragile and expensive, the transfer of the mechanical vibration stress can result in damage or destruction of expensive electronic equipment. Furthermore, in critical applications, transfer of mechanical vibration resulting in the destruction of the electronic component can produce a catastrophic loss of electronic functionality. Depending on the application and the electronic function, this loss could result in property damage and loss of life.
In any case, the electronic rack enclosures are storage devices for the electronic components. In many applications, particularly military applications, it is critical to make the enclosures that are structurally strong and isolate the electronic components from vibrations transferred from the surroundings. The easiest method of achieving strength and vibration isolation is to increase the mass of the components of the electronic rack enclosure. In many applications, however, increasing mass is not desirable or even possible.
There are many applications where a strong, vibration-free electronic rack enclosure must be also the lightest possible. In aerospace and naval applications, increased weight translates directly into additional costs, particularly fuel costs. Over the lifetime of the electronic component, any additional weight adds significantly to the use of the electronic component. Therefore, there are many applications where it is desirable to employ an electronic rack enclosure with the greatest possible strength and vibration isolation characteristics to meet the application requirements, but at the same time minimize the mass of the electronic rack enclosure.